Seeing Ahead revised
by crybaby452
Summary: I have written this story before but i felt i needed to improve on things so here is it, its ML Logan awakes to max in his bed he just doesn't know how or why she is there
1. awaken

**Seeing Ahead**

**By alish Williams**

**I do not own Dark angel or any of its charecters, I have written this story before I just thought it would be good to re post it with a lot of spelling and grammar fixes, please let me know how you like it so far there are a few surprises coming up.**

**Logan awoke to something on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Max looking up at him. Shocked and stunned he staired at her in silence. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and he was frozen. What in the world was going onMax and Iare just friends and she's in my bed right now in her bra and looks like my boxers, im wearing my boxers, when i distinctivly remember going to sleep with pj pants and a t-shirt.She got off the bed and went into the bathroom came out while brushing her teeth and asked"What is up with you this morning usually your up and ready to go, get a move on it we got to hit the road soon and you still have to back, I mean really you got your computer stuff backed hun, but are you gonna wear your computer the hole time. Maybe you shouldnt pack we will go buck naked the hole time, sounds fun to me."Holy shit did she just say what i think she saidHe watched her walk back into his bathroom. **

**Logan slowly got up and went into the kitchen to start a cup of coffee he needed the caffine and stat. This was all to hard to concept.Lets get this stright, I awake to a georgeous Max on me, wearing her bra and my boxers, her saying I need to pack to get on the road, which I have no clue where we are going. And that she says we can run around naked, now this is all to strange for me to get all at once."Max do you want some Coffee?" I call out.**

"**Sure you make the coffee and I'll pack your bag that you keep neglecting to do."**

"**You got a deal." This might not be all that bad after all I got beautiful Max acting like my girlfriend, Actually it is great.**

**5 Minutes Later**

**I'm sitting across from Max my dream girl for so long and she isn't changing her story both are bags are at the door and where drinking coffee and eating cereal out of black bowls that I have never seen before. But that's ok.I sure hope Max is the one driving cause frankly I have no clue where the hell were going. But by the naked comment where probably going to be alone.**

"**Ok enough with this lets get a move on it, where already running late."**

"**Ok," Logan got up put there dishes away shut of all the appliances, then grabbed up there bags and followed Max out the door. Thank god Max got into the drivers seat, he didn't know where they where going and he sure didn't want to ask her.**

**35 Minutes later on the road**

"**Logan what's wrong your so quite today."**

"**Nothings wrong I'm just a little tired, stop worrying so much will yeah, enjoy yourself."**

"**I guess your right we are on vacation right?"**

"**Right." So I know one thing where on Vacation, just to where is the question.**

**1 Hour Later**

**Max pulled to the side into one of the few grocery stores left, "Well need to buy food for the cabin."**

"**Yeah." So now I know where going to the family cabin why didn't I think of it before we are headed that way!They went in together Max grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him along. They chatted and shopped together for about half an hour then felt content in what they bought and headed towards the cabin. **

**Arriving At the Cabin**

**After they arrived Logan put the food away and grabbed his bag then went to put it away in his room, he dropped his duffle bag, he didn't notice that Max had followed him into his room. She jumped him, they landed on the bed. Max pressed her lips to his mouth, he was stiff but loosened up a bit. He responded to her kiss with the same energy and intensity as she had, suddenly Max pulled away, her legs where spread either side on his hips. "What is wrong with you, you arnt the same, your tense you act as if you don't want to be here. When I grabbed your hand I could feel your hole body tense up, even right now you are tense like your not attracted to me anymore or something."**

"**That's not it at all Max I like you more than words could say, its just that when I woke up this morning I didn't know what was going on, I mean you where with me. I thought I went to be with actual clothes on and what not but I ended up with boxers on in the morning and you where there with me which kinda shocked the hell out of me. I would have told you this then but I didn't want you to think I was flipping crazy. I mean you don't want to be crazy to a beautiful woman you know."**

"**This is so strange what's the date?"**

"**Isn't it May fourth two thousand twenty?"**

"**Oh my god, that's why your acting like this, its February 12th 2021, we where just friends in the date that you think it is. This couldn't have happened at the worst of times."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Cause well the reason for this trip, well you see we are supposed to be gone for a week in a half well to celebrate Valentine's day and well you know about my heat cycle well sometimes in this week in a half I'm supposed to go into heat, and we decided it would be best if we just you know got away from everything like the temptation." Max got off him sat at the edge of the bed and looked straight down at the floor. Logan slid up right next to her and put his finger under her chin raised her face to look up at him.**

"**Max don't worry about anything, I've always felt very strong for you, even at that time period, you still where in my dreams lets just take it slow for right now and when your period comes along well handle it then. So how about I go make us a nice supper. So we can talk things over, Ok?"**

**Max smiled and said, "Ok, Logan thank you." Max got off the bed and went to start the fire while Logan got the meal started. **

**When Max was finished building the fire and putting her bag in the up stairs bedroom away from Logan she went into the kitchen and asked, "So what are we having tonight Mr. Cale?"**

"**We will be having Chicken, with Salad, and some Pink Champagne, how's, that sound to you?"**

"**It sounds really good, you..."**

"**You what?" Logan asked with a wicked grin and a eyebrow raised.**

"**Well, before you lost your memory, it would be a joke, like if I said it looks great, you would say, you look great, or like I said it sounds really good, you sound really good and I just probably sound like an idiot you know rambling about like this and all."**

**Before she got to continue, he asked, "And what would I do if you said that, because right now I'm pretty sure what I want to do."**

"**Well, you would or I would to stop it and.."**

"**And what?"**

"**And to shut the other person from rambling on like what I'm doing they would Ki..." and got cut off by Logan's kiss.**

**Logan pulled away and asked, "Is that what the other person would do?"**

"**As a matter of fact."**

**Logan smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I was hoping you would say that." Max smiled when Logan grabbed her by the butt and lifter her on the counter top, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply, she slid her tongue into his mouth and he quickly retrieved it with his own. The buzzer went off and they pulled away trying to catch their breath. "I better go take the chicken out of the oven."**


	2. getting to know eachother

After Dinner, Living room

They where sitting on the couch watching the fire and sipping champagne. "Hey Logan, would you like to play the truth game?"

"Sure, I'll go first. If you could go anywhere before the pulse where would you have gone?"

"That's an easy one Disney Land. Do you remember anything about us?"

"Last thing I remember about us is when you saved Zack from Manticore."

"Wow that was a long time ago."

"Well, its my turn, so what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Ride my baby," Max leaned closer and whispered, "And I didn't mean my bike either." Logan choked a little on his champagne Max waited until he had caught his breath and the asked, "well since its my turn, Logan what is your favorite fantasy?"

"Well...humm...I have many... but my all time favorite would have to include you me and a elevator."

"Wow that's interesting cause we have already done your fantasy number one so you have to tell me about another you said you had many."

"Ok.. Well there is one with us in my bed that involves strawberries and whip cream. My turn, so does anyone know about us?

"Well, just Original Cindy, but now I don't know what we are, do you?"

"I'm guessing friends and something more." He leaned over and kissed Max softly on the lips and said, "Night honey, see you in the morning."

"Wait come on you can't just start something like this and leave, fine whatever you killed the mood, Night babe."

Middle of the Night

Max herd a noise down stairs, she crept down the stairs to see what the noise was. She soon realized it was coming from Logan's bedroom. He was mumbling in his sleep and tossing about. Suddenly he shot up in bed. Max ran to his side. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I had the worst nightmare, you where shot, you where in line for something and a kid was about to get shot and you jumped in front of him and got shot. God I was so scared."

"That wasn't a dream you where getting your memory back, hey don't look so scared I'm here no harm done, me solder me can handle anything."

"Ok, We better get back to sleep, good night Max."

"Night Logan," Max smiled and headed back to her room. She didn't want to push Logan into something he wasn't ready for.


	3. guests arrive

Morning after breakfast, living room-

Max was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Logan sitting on the couch next to her writing in his poetry book.. "You have to be right about this whole loss of memory thing cause I don't remember anything that I have wrote in here."

"Just shut up and write." She smiled and started to read in her book again, soon after that a dark blue van pulled up next to Logan's car. "Who's that?" asked Max looking up from her book.

Logan looked up and saw Bennet and Maryann. "Bennet, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Well, if they want to stay I can put my stuff in your room and they can have the upstairs room," said Max grinning like a foul.

"Now I really want them to stay, I'll go talk to them, go and get your stuff." Logan started walking outside while Max ran up the stairs to go get her stuff. When Bennet saw him walk towards him he said, "Hey, Logan what you doing up here?"

"Just came for some rest and relaxation, you know some R R. So you going to come in or what?"

"Are you sure we don't want to intrude or anything?"

"Don't be silly there is plenty of room."

"O.K. well, we brought Maryann's little sister with us, you don't mind?"

"No not at all, she can have the couch bed."

He walked back in the house and started moving his and Max's things off the couch. Logan didn't see Max around so he assumed that she was in his bedroom putting her things away. Maryann and Bennet went to go put their stuff away in their room. Logan helped Maryann's little sister pull out the couch bed. "So what's your name?"

"Oh my name is Rose, and u?"

"Logan, I'm Bennet's cousin. I didn't see you at the wedding."

"Oh I couldn't make it I was in y freshman year at Yale."

"That's cool I went to Yale to."

"You know I've never heard Bennet talk about you."

"Maybe because I'm the black sheep of the family you know the one who the whole family discards and tries to get rid of. No one likes me because I decided to write for a living and not the right kind of writing either, the kind of writing that means something to other people not just my family. Uncle Jonas likes to refer to my writing as 'my little articles'"

"That sounds about right to me just between you and me I think he has something stuck up his ass most of the time."

They both laughed, "You know what I think you and I are going to get along just fine. So what are you majoring in?"

"Oh well I am going to be a private investigator, so many crooks these days. I wish to become someone like Eyes Only, now he's a hero. What do you think about him?"

"I think he has good values."

"Yeah, so you came up here all by yourself?"

"Na, I came up here with my friend Max, when Bennet finds out he might just flip a casket he thinks of Max as a child. But the truth is I admire her, she has had to deal with stuff in her life that nobody should ever have had to. Plus she loves Eyes Only."

"Great, how old is she?"

"Oh she's twenty one, just a little older than you I suppose. Come on I will introduce you two."

They walked into his room and before Logan had a chance to say anything Max said, "Hey Logan."

"How is it that your able to sneak up on me but when ever I try to sneak up on you its impossible."

Max turned to say some smart ass comment and stopped when she saw the girl at Logan's side, "Hello, and you are?" She asked as she arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Im Rose, Maryann's sister."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Max." Max extended her hand and they shook hands. Right as there hands pulled apart Logan's cell phone rang, he exited the room to answer it.

"Hello? Oh yeah hold on one sec I'll give her the phone."

a/n Hey sorry its so short im just really tired and want to get to bed hope to get reviews from ya all. There arnt many darkangel fans anymore out there spread the word about the web site and make sure there fans of Logan and Max. Alisha

Thanks for reading I do appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to start writing again I had a lot on my plate and now I just finished my first semester of college and have too much free time hopefully I will have time to finish this story. Hope you all still read and enjoy the story.

Seeing Ahead:

Later that night, when dinner was through Bennett and Maryann went up stairs to get some sleep. Logan, Max and Rose sat up on the couch bed talking. "So Rose you know Valentines Day is soon, so do you have a boyfriend?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he's great but Maryann hates him. She calls him white trash behind my back and doesn't think it will get back to me. That's one of the reasons why she invited me to come up here was because she didn't want me to be with him. I agreed to come just to have her stop butting into my personal life. But its ok because were going to do something special when I get back."

"Nobody should be alone on Valentine's Day, why don't you call him and invite him here. Max and I will make up something." Logan pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Rose.

"Are you sure. I mean it would be to hard to explain how he just showed up."

"Go ahead Max and I will think of something when he show's up, hell he could be one of Max's cuz that just showed up."

"Thanks guys you're the best," she ran off into the kitchen to make the call.

"That was really nice of you to do something like that you know."

"Hell it got her out of the room so I could do this," Logan leaned over and kissed Max softly. Rose walked into the room with Logan's hand on Max's cheek and the other hand stroking her leg. Max arms tugging at Logan's hair with both of there lips entwined. Rose coughed and they slowly pulled apart from each other how embarrassing caught acting like teenage hormonal animals. "Sorry Rose, so how did the phone call go?"

"Great he will be here late tomorrow night maybe before six or right after it."

They all sat there talking for about thirty more minutes Rose and Max making plans to go shopping tomorrow morning in a town about ten miles down the road.

Max and Logan crawled into bed. Max not quite sure about Logan's feelings towards her, she kept her hands to herself. Logan rolled over and rapped an arm around her. "Is this ok? If not, I'll keep my hands to myself." Logan stated.

"It's, Okay." to show him how fine it was Max slid herself further into his arms.

Next Day-

Max was in the shower while Logan and Rose where making breakfast. By the time Max had got out of the shower everyone was getting food onto there plates and sitting down. Maryann and Bennett didn't say much through out breakfast. When Breakfast was over Maryann and Bennett went for a hike and Max and Rose got into Logan's car and went shopping. Logan was all alone. He decided it would be best to look over the eyes only work.

At the store-

"Since the pulse most stores have really gone down hill. But this one isnt that bad," said Rose.

"Yeah it will be easy to find the guys there Valentine's gifts."

"Like they would know a gift if it hit them in there asses." The two girls searched for over two hours until they finally approved on what they where buying, on the way back to the house they stopped by at the grocery store and bought some food for tonight's dinner.

By the time they got back to the cabin the Ice Cream that they had decided would make a good desert had almost melted on the fact the sector police had stopped them for no good reason just trying to cause trouble for the women of now in day.

Both of the women changed into there new outfits and sat down on the couch to play a game of scrabble. Logan joined them not to long after they had started. Maryann and Bennett weren't back yet and the three of them where hoping they got lost in there little hiking adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I do not own the characters just hope to write a good story using them now and again.

Maryann and Bennett got back right in time for dinner. What else is new. After dinner everyone sat down in the living room and started to chat. It wasn't long that Maryann and Bennett decided to go back up to there room. Max was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. //odd not a lot of people can sneak up on the house without me knowing it first. Oh well at least Rose wont be moping around anymore tonight.// Max was on her way back to the living room. She looked over and there was Rose with her boyfriend hugging. He had a dozen red and white roses for Rose. Max thought that was very sweet of him. He glanced over at her and when their eyes met they both froze in there spot.ZANE??MAX WHISPERED, "MAX??"Zane whispered and only Rose could hear it. Rose stepped back and watched as Max threw her arms around her boyfriend and he also hugged her back. "Max I cant believe its you. How have you been. I thought I would never see you again Zack never said you made it." Max could only smile. Zane looked over at Rose and saw the look on her face. HURT. "Wait how do you know Rose, Max?" "Well,me and my friend Logan are hear then she ended up here. Her sister is married to Logan's cuz. And then she called you and invited you here." "Wow so I have my two fav. girls in the whole world my girlfriend, and my long missed sister." Zane smiled because for the first time since he hugged Max Rose looked happy. "Wait you two are brother and sister but your only like cant be more than a year apart from each other." A/n sorry so short but I have to get to bed what will happen next how will they explain all this?? Will Zane like Logan, what will Maryann say about having Zane hear. stay tuned to find out more later. Bye. alish ps thanx for the good reviews. r&r everyone peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

There was Zane and Max looking at Rose wondering what to tell her. "Well, me and Zane are only half brother and sister that's why we haven't seen each other in 10 years or so was because are dad is really strict and a lot of things happened in between and we all lost contact of each other."

"Yeah what Max said, Wait, Max who is Logan?? How do you know him."

"Already the protective brother I see. I see that nothings changed that much since we lost in touch, glad to know. Wouldn't want you any other way."

"Thanks maxie but seriously who's Logan?"

"He's a friend of mine, a very close friend of mine. I told him about all of us how we lost in touch and everything. I trust him more than anyone in the world."

Zane's eyebrows rose in hearing this. This Logan guy knows about manticore oh I need to have a very big talk with my little sister."So where is this guy?"

"Come on you can meet him," Max pulled Zane's arm and he followed her and Rose to the living room. "Logan guess what Rose's boyfriend is actually my brother Zane, you remember me telling you about him." Logan froze and looked up from his laptop.

Logan quickly stood up and shock Zane's hand, "Wow, so nice to meet you after so long."

"So your the guy my sister trust's so much."

"Yeah I guess, she wouldn't tell me any of the kind but if she says so then sure why not."

"Good, me and you have to have a long talk later."

"OK..." Before Logan got the chance to say anything else Mary Ann and Bennett came down.

"What the hell are you doing here you dirt bag, we came here to get Rose away from you.. and you follow us up here."

"WOAH wait there one minute Mary Ann I know I don't know you very well and you might not know me and how about we keep it that way, because you just called my brother a Dirt Bag. For you information Zane came up here to see me. OK. So just kewl you jets because He is staying here."

"If he stays here than I'm leaving."

"Then by all means," Max made a gesturing movement with her arms towards the doorway.

"That's it where leaving. Come on Rose pack your bags," and with that Mary Ann turned.

"NO!"

Mary Ann froze and turned around and said, "Excuse me young lady what did you say."

"I said NO, one you aren't my mother so stop acting like it I love Zane and I'm staying so there. Also the only reason I came up here with you is so that you would stop bitching about Zane but now i realize that your never gonna stop bitching about him so you know what i think about that, i think you can except it or you can just go to hell, because I'm a free women from now on, free to live life how I want to and that life is with Zane, so back off and leave without me."

"If that's how you feel you ungrateful little brat, after everything I have done for you."

"What have you ever done for me, I have deserved everything I have ever gotten I worked, while you where the princess. And if you think I'm ungrateful for you bringing me up here, well I'm not. if you didn't want to be a bitch and take me up here I wouldn't have met Max and have Zane right now." Mary Ann slapped her across her face, then ran upstairs to pack.

Zane grabbed Rose and held her tight. He whispered gently, "Nobody has ever stuck up to me like that before, thank you. Are you OK, did she hurt you?"


End file.
